Bhalphos
Bhalphos is the god of the dark moon who's spheres include darkness, shadow, murder, and the black moon. History Bhalphos is more of a title than a name. The first Bhalphos was assisted by Albel late during the Armageddon War to godhood. His ascension was complete when he murdered Farkov, god of gratitude and stole his divinity. Ironically, Bhalphos thanked Albel for his help while he stood over the corps of Farkov. He was quickly accepted into the pantheon of the thieves and mercenaries of the war. The current Bhalphos was a follower of Bhalphos and he murdered him, as all Bhalphos' have done, to ascend to his place during the God's War of the Conjunction. It is the way of the god of murder to murder his predecessor and then, in return, be murdered by the next. It is thought by many of Bhalphos' clergy that Lodinas Sythe was to be the next, but certain events altered the his path that lead him away from Bhalphos' dark embrace. Home Midnight is a demiplane located in a dark secluded area of Tartarus. It is pure darkness and is overflowing with shadowstuff from the Plane of Shadow. It is filled with shadow creatures and kyton who freely travel between here and the Plane of Shdow. Bhalphos sits in the darkness waiting for unsuspecting creatures to pass through before he utterly destroys them. His follows say that he has a hidden chamber he uses to plot and scheme against his enemies. Relationships Like the other Dark Masters, Bhalphos is loosely affiliated with them. he allies himself with them when it is needed. Appearance and Emissaries There are no true depictions of Bhalphos. Any picture shows him as a shadow with red eyes or just uses his holy symbol. He is the master of shadow and darkness. Servants Ixlari (Unique Shadow): Church of Bhalphos See and never be seen. This is the core of the teachings of Bhalphos. Live life in the shadows, manipulate those around you, and be sure that no one knows you were ever there. Gain all you wish through any means necessary but never let others know your true purpose. Subterfuge and assassination are all just a means to an end. Darkness is home and it is the only place one can truly be safe. Within Bhalphos's embrace, one is protected by the darkness and may strike at unknowing targets. Worshipers and Clergy Few pure clerics of Bhalphos exist. Most clergy have at least some training in stealth and have levels in rogue. There are even clergy that have no training at all in divine magic and are only rogues. Clergy tend to wear mostly, if not all black as much as they can. If in a situation where they can't, there is no problem with wearing anything at all that supports the need of the situation. Temples and Shrines There are no temples to Bhalphos. Having a central place to worship goes against Bhalphos's teachings. Any large group of his worshipers are usually a group or guild of thieves. One shrine to Bhalphos does exist deep in the mountains north of Varice, but only a few chosen by Bhalphos even know of its existence. There are rumors of a temple dedicated to the Lord of Darkness on his black moon. Holy Texts The Black - This text is only heard about through whispers and rumors. No one has ever claimed to have read it. No one knows what it says for sure, but rumors about it say those that have read it completely will learn the darkest secrets of shadow. Holy Relics Darkness - This blade is made of pure darkness, and is said to be able to change its size depending on the wielder's desires. Magic Items Any item that grants a disguise or bonus to stealth are revered by followers of Bhalphos. Since there are not temples, no items can be purchased regularly from his worshipers. Traits One with the Shadows - You have learned from the teachings of Bhalphos to live life in the shadows. You gain a +2 trait bonus on Stealth checks and it is always a class skill. Obedience Kill something in the cover of darkness. It can be something as simple as a small animal, but it must have an Intelligence score of at least 1. It also must be alive. Slaying an undead creature, killing a construct, or anything else that isn't actually alive will not satisfy Bhalphos' desire for death. When you kill the creature you but my in dim light or lower and no one can see you do it. This does not need to be during the night. Gain a +2 profane bonus on Stealth and Bluff checks. Category:Religion Category:Gods Category:Darkness Domain Category:Death Domain Category:Evil Domain Category:Neutral Evil Deity Category:Moon Deity